There is an image processing apparatus for printing image data on a predetermined recording medium. Also there is an image processing apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data over a communications line through facsimile transmission.
JP-U-5-63160 discloses a facsimile machine capable of displaying a reduced image of one page of a document received via facsimile on a display unit; specifying a part of the reduced image by means of a mouse; and displaying an enlarged image of the part of the reduced image.
However, the facsimile machine requires a mouse for specifying an area on the reduced image. Therefore, an image processing apparatus, such as a facsimile or a printer, provided with no mouse encounters difficulty in specifying the area.